Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading out control apparatus, an image reading out control method thereof, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of monitoring cameras, a technique to detect an object in an image using an image analysis technique is known. Also, a technique that continuously recognizes and tracks a moving object by attaching a label to the moving object among detected objects is known as a moving object tracking technique.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-147479 describes a technique that, when a moving object is detected on a captured image utilizing the above techniques, extracts only the image data of a specific area including the moving object from the full screen image data and sends it outside.
And, as an advancement of high quality imaging, a CMOS image sensor has become widely used as an image sensing element mounted in digital still cameras and digital video cameras. A CMOS image sensor makes free reading out control possible. For example, it is possible to skip the reading out from unnecessary areas by designating the areas for reading out, and to set a reading out interval to one pixel every several pixels, hereafter defined as “skip-reading out”, thus, high speed reading out is realized even though the number of reading out pixels is reduced. Using these techniques, high precision image capturing is realized by skip-reading out from the CMOS image sensor, detecting a moving object from images captured in high speed, and reading out by designating the area to be read out to track the detected moving object.
However, when skip-reading out of a full pixel array and reading out of a partial region where a moving object is detected are performed simultaneously, or in a time divided manner, the reading out speed per unit time becomes slow, as the number of detected moving objects increases. Thus, tracking performance declines when a captured image is used for tracking a moving object.